Kesalahanmu Tidak Ada Salahnya
by tefhyue
Summary: "Kamu adalah kesayanganku, hinata" Aku hanya tak mengerti tentangmu dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku Terimakasih atas semuanya dan selamat tinggal "Izinkan aku untuk menyembuhkan lukamu dan untuk selalu berada disisimu, hinata" Terimakasih.


**Yosshaa minna! Ini cerita ku yang kedua, setelah comedy sekarang drama. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya agak aneh, alur kecepatan dan lain lain. saya hanya author baru, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya.**

**Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari kisah author sendiri. Tapi gak semuanya sih, cuma inti ceritanya sama, bukan detailnya :3**

**Yasudahlah.. selamat membaca! ^-^**

**########**

**KESALAHANMU TIDAK ADA SALAHNYA**

_"__Kamu adalah kesayanganku, Hinata"_

_Tubuh bidangnya memelukku perlahan. Memberi kehangatan ditengah turunnya salju yang dingin. Aku tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dadaku ini._

_Aku terdiam. Tak mampu berkata. Aku terhanyut dalam suasana dan aku hanya mampu membalas pelukannya._

_"__Ku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" lanjutnya menambah desiran dalam hatiku yang sedang bebunga ditengah turunnya salju. Aku juga tak akan meninggalkanmu. Ujarku dalam hati, masih tak mampu berkata._

_Malam bersalju yang begitu indah, tak akan kulupakan._

_Aku tak tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi aku menyayangimu, Uchiha Sasuke_

_#########_

HINATA POV

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang bersalju. Menggunakan pakaian hangat agar tubuh ini tak dikalahkan hawa dingin disekitarku. Aku menatap ke langit, melihat banyaknya salju yang berjatuhan menghujani ku. Indah, begitulah pikirku.

Aku mendengar derap kaki seseorang. Aku menoleh padanya dan menemukan sesosok pria tampan dengan pakaian tebal berdiri menawariku sebuah minuman kaleng untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ini.. minumlah" ujarnya lalu duduk disampingku

"terimakasih, sasuke-kun" aku menerimanya dan mulai menikmatinya. "sepertinya lain kali aku yang harus menraktirmu minuman kaleng" candaku padanya.

Ia tertawa kecil. "itu tidak perlu, hinata" ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk kepalaku tak kalah lembutnya. Hatiku berdesir hebat karenanya. Astagaaa…

"Ayo.. disini dingin" ia berdiri lalu menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia berjalan perlahan disampingku. Menatap langit di musim yang dingin ini.

"Kau kenapa, sasuke-kun?"

Ia menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum "aku hanya ingin melihat hal indah yang kau lihat tadi, bukankah tadi kau melakukannya?" jawabnya

Aku menunduk, berpikir sejenak lalu menatapnya. Aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, terpancar jelas dari matanya. "Jangan berbohong Sasuke-kun, kau sedang ada masalah apa?"

Ia menolehku dan lagi lagi tersenyum. "Kau memang satu satunya orang yang paling mengerti tentangku, paling mudah untuk bisa membaca pikiranku, dan kau adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk ku bohongi Hinata"

"Kau tau? Bagiku kau adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk ku mengerti, yang tak pernah bisa ku baca jalan pikirannya dan bagiku kau adalah orang yang selalu menyembunyikan hal dariku" jawabku tegas.

Ia tertawa kecil "Kau memang jujur seperti biasanya"

"Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu Sasuke-kun"

Ia terdiam. Mengabaikan perkataanku dan melepas genggamannya. "Saa… di sini mulai dingin, ayo cepat hinata" ucapnya mengabaikanku lalu beranjak pergi.

"Itulah sifat burukmu yang tak bisa kumengerti, Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya kau anggap apa aku?" gumamku lirih.

Sasuke beranjak semakin jauh dan kehilangan jejaknya dipersimpangan jalan. Sejenak aku berdiri disamping lapangan yang ditutupi salju dingin.

"Sepertinya dia menghindariku" gumamku sambil menghela nafas, menciptakan kepulan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutku.

DUNG!DUNG! aku mendengar suara pantulan bola ditengah turunya salju. Siapa yang bermain basket musim dingin begini, kurasa orang itu kurang sehat, pikirku. Aku melihat kearah lapangan, disana aku bisa melihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning pirang dengan pakaian oranye tebal yang tak kalah tebal dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku ini. Dengan mahir ia memantulkan bola dan memasukkannya dalam ring.

"Dasar aneh, bermain basket musim dingin begini" gumamku lalu kembali berjalan mencari jejak Sasuke.

Tak kusangka sebuah bola basket menghalangi jalan, menggelinding dengan indah tepat didepanku.

"Heii! Gadis manis! Ambilkan bolanya!" Teriaknya padaku.

Siapa yang ia sebut gadis manis? Apa dia mengejekku? Batinku kesal.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku "Iya kauu!Aku tidak sedang mengejekmu! Lemparkan bolanya padaku! Cepat!"

Aku mengambil bolanya perlahan. Berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu dengan brutal aku melemparkan bola basket tepat menghantam perutnya.

BUKK! Dung…dung..dung..dung..

"It..Itaaaiii! Apaapaan kau ini?!" Ucapnya marah padaku

"Setidaknya katakanlah tolong padaku, basuke-san"

"Siapa yang kau sebut basuke-san? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mulai semester depan aku adalah murid SMA Konoha, aku pemain basket dan aku pasti akan menjadi kapten basket disekolah itu!" Ucapnya menggebu-gebu. "..dan aku bukan basuke-san, memang aku ini cinta basket tapi bukan berarti kau bisa…"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak penting, begitu pikirku.

"Hoi! Oi.. Setidaknya perkenalkanlah dirimu pada pria tampan ini!" Teriaknya

"Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam.. dan kemana perginya sasuke.." pikirku lalu berlari menerjang dinginnya hawa musim dingin.

###########

Musim semi tiba. Tahun ajaran baru menanti. Aku kembali menjadi siswa SMA Konoha. Hari pertama disemester ketiga, aku belum melihat Sasuke-kun.

"Dimana dia?" gumamku. Aku membuka loker sepatuku, menggantinya lalu menutupnya lagi. Aku berjalan memasuki koridor dan melihat Sasuke-kun sedang mengobrol dan bercanda bersama seorang gadis berambut softpink, belakangan ini ia sering bersama sasuke-kun, yang ku tahu gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Aku penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

Perasaan aneh merasukiku, aku cemburu? Kupikir jangan. Aku bukanlah siapa siapa baginya meski semua yang telah kami lewati menarik perhatian banyak orang untuk menyebut kami 'sepasang kekasih'. Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku memang menginginkan hal itu namun pada kenyataannya aku bukanlah siapa siapa. Tak ingin mengganggunya, aku memilih untuk melewati jalan lain. Berbelok menuju lorong koridor yang lain sebelum…

"Haii! Gadis manis! Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi! Ternyata kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, bukankah itu hebat? Apa kau mengingatku? Uzumaki Naruto" Ucapnya semangat dengan senyum lebar. Suaranya yang keras cukup menarik perhatian siswa yang lain dan membuat mereka berbisik, seperti "siapa anak lelaki itu?" "apakah dia siswa baru?" "Hei dia cukup tampan" "Berani sekali dia menggangku kekasih sasuke-kun" Sayangnya aku bukan kekasihnya, mekipun aku ingin.

"Kau menggangguku, neko-san" ucapku asal dan berusaha menghindarinya.

Dia menghalangi jalanku "Hei.. siapa yang kau panggil neko-san? Setelah basuke-san, sekarang kau memanggilku neko-san, kreatif sekali kau gadis manis. Sudah kubilang, namaku uzumaki naruto."

"Tentu saja itu kau, uzumaki-san" jawabku, karena melihat tiga goresan mirip kumis kucing dikedua sisi pipinya.

"Hahh.. terserah kau, nona manis, tapi.." Ucapannya terpotong.

Aku merasa sebuah lengan besar merangkul bahuku. Hangat. "Hei, kumis kucing, siapa yang kau sebut nona manis?"

"Tentu saja gadis yang sedang dalam rangkulanmu, tuan pantat ayam" ucap uzumaki-san tenang. Seketika aku bisa melihat deathglare diantara mereka berdua.

"Ch..Chotto matte" ujarku gugup, "kalian tak perlu mempermasalahkan ini."

"Kau ini terlalu baik, hinata, dia sedang menggodamu dihadapanku" ucapnya setengah kesal padaku.

"Oh.. hinata ya? Namamu bagus juga, hinata-chan"

Apa? Hinata-chan? Apa dia tak tau sopan santun? Memanggil orang yang tak dikenalnya dengan chan, dan.. tunggu, barusan sasuke bilang.. menggoda dihadapanku? Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Haaahhhh…. _Totally, I'm speechless. _Batinku bergejolak.

"Ayo hinata.." ucapnya lalu menggiringku pergi.

"Melihat musim semi yang indah dari atas sini memang tepat kan, Sasuke-kun?" ucapku gembira.

"Kau telihat gembira sekali, hinata."

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia."

"Hei apaapaan itu" hanya itu yang mampu kuucapkan. Mungkin sasuke sudah bisa melihat wajahku yang beruah warna.

Terlintas dibenakku perkataan Ino-chan _"Seharusnya kau itu tanyakan pada Sasuke, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini, dengan ketidak jelasan ini? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia hinata. Aku tak mau Sasuke diambil darimu oleh gadis lain. Ikuti kata hatimu, Hinata-chan_"

Wajar jika ia berkata begitu, hubungan ini sudah berjalan lebih dari satu tahun. Tanpa ada kejelasan, tanpa ada yang mengungkapkan cinta. Apa aku harus terus seperti ini. Seperti terombang ambing ditengah samudra yang luas. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku. Bukan sekali atau dua kali aku menitikan air mata karenanya. Aku terlalu bingung dengan ini semua. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata.." panggilnya lembut.

"Ya.."

"Aku tau kau jujur.." ucapnya lembut "kumohon jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur" lanjutnya. Ia memberi jeda.

Apa ini? Ada apa ini? Bukan hal bahagia yang kurasakan, tapi sebuah rasa takut yang menerpaku dengan kuat.

"Apa benar.. kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya dengan penuh kehatihatian.

Aku terdiam. Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura hingga ke tempat kami berada. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ini saat yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya atau mengakhirinya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku akan jujur, apapun yang terjadi. Maafkan aku…

"Iya.. benar, aku menyukaimu, Uchiha Sasuke" jawabku dengan tegas. Aku melihat kedalam matanya. Matanya melebar, seolah terkejut dengan jawabanku. Apa yang salah? Aku hanya jujur.

"Apa aku salah?" Desakku melihatnya terdiam membisu.

"Lupakan apa yang kutanyaka tadi, Hinata." Ucapnya lalu menatap kebawah melihat pohon sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak bunga indahnya.

Apa sebenarnya yang ia ingingkan? Setelah menyanyakan seperti itu, sekarang ia menyuruhku untuk melupakannya? Kau sudah gila, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ne.. sasuke-kun.. apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?" Aku mencoba untuk menghindari melihatnya, aku hanya menunduk memperhatikan uwabaki yang kukenakan dikakiku. Tak memperhatikan apa reaksinya aku melanjutkan ucapanku "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa baru saja kau menghancurkan hati gadis yang menyukaimu selama setahun belakangan ini? Selama ini aku hanya melihatmu, dan mengabaikan lelaki lain yang datang padaku, karena aku menyukaimu sasuke-kun! Taukah kau betapa bahagianya aku saat menghabiskan waktu ku bersamamu? Saat kau memelukku? Saat kau berkata bahwa hanya aku yang bisa mengerti dirimu, saat kau berkata aku adalah kesayanganmu, saat kau berkata jangan tinggalkan aku.. taukah kau?! Apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apa kau merasakannya? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam otakmu Sasuke-kun, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Apa kau melakukan semua itu hanya karena aku temanmu? Aku sahabat mu yang selalu membantumu? Tidak bagiku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya, tapi terserah padamu jika kau ingin menjauhiku mulai dari sekarang. Karna itulah terimakasih Sasuke-kun karena telah bersamaku selama ini." Jelasku. Menjelaskan semuanya. Aku hanya mampu menahan air mataku yang memaksa keluar.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu hinata.." Ucapnya lalu memelukku dengan erat. "Maaf hinata, maafkan aku.. kumohon maafkan aku.."

Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Sasuke-kun.

END HINATA POV.

##

NORMAL POV

Disisi lain dari atap sekolah, seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat dengan merebahkan diri, memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma musim semi dan semilir angin yang sejuk. Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura hinggap di pipinya, membuat ia membuka matanya. Menampakkan sebuah iris mata berwarna biru sapphire. Sungguh indah. Mengalahkan indahnya langit musim semi.

"Ternyata seperti itu ya hubungan kalian" gumamnya pelan setelah mendengar percakapan Hyuuga Hinata-gadis yang menarik perhatiannya kini- dengan Uchiha Sasuke –lelaki yang terlihat seperti kekasih Hinata, ya.. hanya terlihat.- "kukira kalian memang sepasang kekasih, ternyata tidak. Kasian sekali kau hinata, kurasa dia lebih memilih… haahh.. kalian menarik sekali." Gumamnya lalu kembali memejamkan mata, kembali tertidur, mungkin.

NORMAL POV END.

##

HINATA POV

Angin musim semi yang berhembus menerbangkan kelopak kelopak bunga sakura menambah keindahan pada musim semi ini. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, sedang menikmati pemandangan indah itu. Sesekali melihat kekiri dan kanan, mencari orang yang telah membuat janji dengan ku.

Tap..tap..tap..

Aku mendengar derap kaki mendekat kearahku. Ialah orang yang kutunggu, Uchiha Sasuke. "Hosh..hosh.. maaf hinata, aku terlambat, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" nafasnya terengah, nampaknya ia berlari saat menghampiriku tadi.

Aku membalas dengan senyuman termanis yang kumiliki. "Daijoubu Sasuke-kun, apa kau lelah?"

"Kau memang baik, Hinata, terimakasih. Aku tidak lelah, rasa lelahku tidak bisa menandingi rasa lelahmu untuk menungguku" ucapnya. Gombal. Seperti biasa.

Bukan bahagia apalagi berdebar yang kurasakan, justru kini aku merasa takut jika ia mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi.

"Kau tak meresponku hinata" ucapnya. Nampaknya ia cukup kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi, kau mau kemana?"

"Apa kau kenal Haruno Sakura?" Tanya nya dan berjalan di sampingku.

Seketika sebuah gambaran gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang bercanda ria dengan Sasuke-kun di koridor waktu itu. "Haruno-san? Gadis berambut pink itu ya? Ooh, aku tau, tapi kami tak pernah saling sapa, apalagi mengobrol. Kenapa?" Tanya ku bingung.

"Dia teman sekelasku, besok ia berulang tahun." Begitu katanya.

"Oh.. lalu? Kenapa?" aku tak mengerti ucapannya dengan tujuan kami kali ini.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin membelikannya kue ulang tahun, aku ingin memberikan surprise itu hebat? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di tengah indahnya musim semi. Apa ini? Gadis itu berulang tahun? Sasuke-kun akan memberinya surprise? Dan dia mengajakku? Gadis yang menyukainya, bahkan aku baru saja mengungkapkannya kemarin. Apa dia tidak punya hati? Apa hatinya bagaikan baja? Apa ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sekarang? Aku hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan disampingnya tanpa memberikan respon maupun jawaban.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau diam?"

Bodoh sekali kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Tak kusangka keluarga Uchiha bodoh dalam urusan cinta. "Aku tidak apa apa" jawabku dingin. Tak mengertikah kau Sasuke, bila seorang gadis hanya mengatakan 'tidak apa apa' berarti terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa ia sampaikan dengan kata kata dan ingin dimengerti dengan perasaan? Hatiku terasa diputar putar, kini bukan lagi kepala ku yang pusing, tapi ku rasa hatiku juga. "Jadi, kita kemana sekarang?"

"Karena besok adalah ulang tahun Sakura dan aku ingin membelikannya kue, aku akan mengajakmu ke toko kue" ucapnya lalu tersenyum padaku.

"oh.. baiklah" hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang dia akan mengajakku untuk menemaninya membeli kue sebagai surprise untuk gadis lain? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak menghancurkan semua yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

"aku ingin kau yang memilihkan kue itu untukku, hinata. Aku tau seleramu itu bagus, makanya aku mengajakmu." Ucapnya semangat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku setelah mengenal dan menghabiskan hari hariku bersama dengan Sasuke-kun aku bisa melihatnya semangat dan sebahagia ini. Kami-samaa.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"baiklah"

"apa kau kan bergabung dengan kami besok?" tawarnya padaku. Astaga, pria bodoh macam apa kau ini?

"Tidak, terimakasih Sasuke-kun, aku memang ingin tapi aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, akan aneh rasanya jika orang yang tidak mengenalmu memberimu sebuah kejutan" kurasa alasanku cukup kuat.

"masih ada aku disini" kurasa dia mulai memaksaku.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau memaksaku, sasuke-kun" jawabku ketus.

"Jujur sekali kau hinata" ucapnya lalu tertawa dan menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari ku Sasuke-kun?

##########

Jam isirahat kali ini hanya ku habiskan dalam kelas, menolak ajakan teman-temanku untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu istirahat dikantin. Aku duduk termenung di bangku ku yang terletak dekat jendela paling belakang. Memandang halaman sekolah saat musim semi dari atas sini memang baik. Melihat musim semi dengan bunga sakura yang indah, membuatku teringat dengan seorang gadis musim semi, bernama Haruno sakura.

Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Apa surprisenya berjalan dengan baik? Kado apa yang sasuke-kun berikan padanya? Apa yang sedang sasuke lakukan sekarang, dia belum memberiku kabar sejak kemarin. Apa reaksi haruno-san saat mendapat surprise dari sasuke-kun? Aku yang mengenalnya selama ini bahkan tak pernah ia memberiku surprise seperti itu. Betapa beruntungnya kau, Haruno-san.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiranku. Seketika aku tak ingin melihat pemandangan musim semi yang bisa membuat ku gila. Aku menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Dan..

"KYAAAHH!" Aku berteriak spontan. Bagaimana tidak, tiba tiba saja aku melihat siswa laki laki yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. "Uzumaki-sann!" teriakku kesal. Ya.. dialah uzumaki naruto, murid pindahan dikelasku. Dia yang tadi membuatku terkejut dengan menempelkan dagunya diatas meja ku dan menatapku dengan intens.

Dia lalu duduk dengan benar di bangku yang berada tepat didepanku. Tetap memandangiku. "A-ada apa? K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" hei, kenapa kau gugup seperti ini hinataa?

"Tidak.. aku hanya sedang ingin melihatmu, hinata-chan." Balasnya dengan candaan.

"Dasar mesum"

"Terserah kau mau anggap aku apa. Aku hanya ingin tau, kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih."

"Aku tidak sedih, dan tolong jangan semudah itu mengambil kesimpulan uzumaki-san"

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu, hinata-chan. Tapi aku bisa membaca seluruh pikiranmu itu." Ucapnya dengan begitu tenang.

Arreee? Bagaimana mungkin? Jangan jangan diaa..

"Semuanya terpancar jelas dimata indahmu, Hyuuga-sama" begitu jawabnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Arreee? Mata indah? Tanpa kukehendaki, jantungku mulai memompa darah dengan cepat. Astaga, apa ini?

"Kau menyukainya kan, hinata-chan?" Tanya nya padaku, tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sedang memojokkanku. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau menyukainya kan? Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian saat itu, bukan maksudku untuk menguping pembicaraan kalian, tapi saat itu aku sedang tertidur lalu kalian datang dan berkata seperti itu, maaf ya." Jelasnya. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Dia tau? Dimana kini mau kau letakkan wajahmu itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu hinata-chan, perasaan cinta tak terbalas itu memang menyakitkan, aku pernah merasakannya, setidaknya sekali."

Hei.. apaapaan dia ini?

"Kurasa kau sudah merasakannya.."

"Merasakan apa? Cinta tak terbalas? Ku rasa iya" jawab ku lemas.

"bukan, bukan itu, tapi bisikan orang orang disekitarmu. Sedang ada berita hangat diantara mereka." Jelasnya sambil melihat sekeliling kami. Memang benar, mereka sedang berbisik bisik dan melirik kearahku.

"Apa mereka membicarakan aku? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanyaku bingung

"Ternyata kau belum menyadarinya, polos sekali kamu ini hinata-chan dan aku menyukai gadis polos sepertimu" dia tersenyum manis padaku.

Detakan jantungku makin bertambah. Astaga. "Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar, ne oshiete kudasai."

"Kau serius sekali.. Apa Uchiha itu tidak mengatakannya padamu kalau dia memberikan surprise pada Haruno Sakura?"

"Dia mengatakannya padaku lalu kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah melihat ini?" Ia meraih ponsel dalam saku celanyanya. Mengutak atiknya beberapa saat lalu menunjukannya padaku. "Lihatlah"

Aku terbelalak, suara ku tercekat. "Sasuke.." Terlihat jelas dibeberapa foto itu, Saling menyuapi kue ulang tahun itu dengan sangat mesra, mereka tertawa bersama dengan krim kue yang memenuhi wajah mereka, berpelukan dan aku benar benar tak sanggup menahan air mataku lagi, difoto terakhir yang Uzumaki-san tunjukkan terlihat jelas difoto itu mereka sedang.. berciuman.

Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Spontan kedua tanganku menutup mulutku yang ingin berteriak dengan kencang. Kedua tanganku bergetar, kedua mataku melebar dan menitikkan air mata dengan sangat deras. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa mengendalikan airmataku. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan semuanya.

Kau bodoh Sasuke-kun! Kau bodoh! Setelah semua yang kita lalui, sekarang kau melakukan ini padaku?!. Ingin rasanya aku mengungkapkan semuanya tapi tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hatiku. Menangis dalam kesendirian, merasakan sakit ini sendiri, dan tiada tempatku untuk bersandar.

"Hiks..hiks.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan sebuah tangan memelukku dengan hangat. Menempelkan kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang. Kini aku bisa menenangkan pikiran dan hatiku sejenak.

"Kau tidak sendirian, hinata-chan. Ada aku disini, kau bisa bersandar dibahuku kapan saja. Menangislah hingga kau tenang, hinata-chan."

Aku memang menangis lebih keras tapi aku merasa lebih baik. Aku tak tau apa yang kurasakan tapi aku merasa lebih baik seperti ini. Terimakasih,Naruto.

Ponsel yang ku simpan dalam saku baju ku bergetar. Tanda email masuk. Naruto juga merasakan getarannya. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya padaku.

"Bukalah email itu, tapi.. hapus dulu air matamu, ini.." ia memberiku sebuah saputangan. "hapus dengan ini" ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis padaku. Ternyata kau orang yang baik naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto" aku menerima saputangannya dan mulai menghapus air mataku.

"Jadi kau sudah memanggilku dengan Naruto yaa? Tapi aku akan membuatmu memanggilku dengan 'Naruto-kun'" candanya lalu tertawa riang setelah menggodaku.

"Terserah kau saja, naruto" aku mengabaikannya dan muali membuka ponselku.

Email itu dari sasuke-kun.

_From : Sasuke-kun_

_To : Hinata_

_Subject : (No Subject)_

_Datanglah keatap sekarang. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Aku sudah menunggumu. Kumohon, hinata._

Begitulah isi email yang sasuke-kun kirimkan padaku. Aku akan menemuinya.

"Dari siapa?" Naruto bertanya padaku.

"Sasuke-kun, dia ingin aku menemuinya di atap sekarang, aku harus pergi." Jawabku lalu beranjak dari kursiku.

"perlu aku temani?" tawarnya padaku.

"Tidak, terimakasih Naruto" jawabku menolak tawarannya dengan senyuman termanis yang kumiliki.

#######

NORMAL POV

Di Atap.

Hinata membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap tempat sasuke berada dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sapu tangan pemberian naruto. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di sisi atap sambil melihat pemandangan sekolah dibawah sana. Suara pintu yang ditutup hinata membuat sasuke tersadar akan hadirnya oranglain selain dirinya.

Hinata menggenggam erat saputangan naruto. Dengan air mata yang setengah terbendung ia mendekat. Beberapa tetes airmatanya memaksa keluar. Berjarak satu meter, hinata berhenti. Membuat Sasuke berbalik ke arahnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat gadis hyuuga dihadapannya meneteskan airmata. Ia tau itu airmata kesedihan dan tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit. Dan ia tau bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya. Rasa bersalah seolah mencabik cabik dirinya bagaikan sebuah domba yang sedang dicabik cabik oleh singa kelaparan. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit hinata kini.

"Hinata.." Ia segera memeluk hinata dengan erat. "Maafkan aku hinata, maafkan aku.." Hinata tau, perkataan maafnya kali ini memang serius, ia bisa merasakan ada rasa bersalah yang begitu besar dibalik kata maafnya. Tapi jangan salahkan hinata jika ia tak mau lagi memaafkanmu, sasuke.

Hinata tak bergeming, ia tak berkata apapun dan tak membalas pelukan sasuke. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia pendam dan kini sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap mata amethyst hinata dalam. Mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Mempertemukan kedua bibir dalam ciuman penuh rasa bersalah.

Hinata terbelalak, tangannya melemas, melepaskan genggamannya pada sapuangan naruto. Hinata kini tak karuan. Hatinya sudah hancur tercabik oleh cinta nya pada sasuke. Ia sama sekali tak merespon ciuman sasuke. Ia terlalu sakit untuk menanggapinya.

"Hinata.. aku tau ini salahku, maafkan aku" Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya lalu memeluk hinata sangat erat.

"Lupakan" hanya itu yang bisa hinata ucapkan, mencerminkan segalanya yang tengah ia rasakan. Sakit. Hancur. Terkhianati. Tak dianggap. Dan… Tak Terbalas.

Sasuke tersentak. "Apa maksudmu hinata?"

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok lelaki tan berambut pirang. Uzumaki Naruto. "Yoo.. Maaf mengganggu" ucapnya santai dan semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini, kumis kucing?" Deathglare sasuke dengan senang hati ditujukan pada naruto yang sedang mengganggu urusannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil saputanganku yang dipinjam hinata tadi" jawabnya lalu melihat kebawah dan menemukan saputangan nya tergeletak dilantai. "Wah wah wah, saputanganku bisa kotor kalau kau biarkan terjatuh seperti itu, hinata-chan."

Hinata melepas pelukan sasuke dengan kasar lalu mengambil saputangan itu dan memberikannya pada naruto.

"Ini, terimakasih naruto, maaf sudah membuatnya kotor." Ucapannya memang lembut, namun naruto bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sedang hinata rasakan dan kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah hinata yang dialiri air mata lebih deras dari sebelumnya

"Lelaki macam apa kau ini? Membuat seorang wanita menangis bukan hanya sekali, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan lagi, mendesaknya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya lalu kau pergi bermesraan dengan wanita lain." Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya pada sasuke. Hinata tersentak dengan katakatanya, ternyata naruto bisa mengerti dirinya jauh lebih baik dari dari sasuke. "Lelaki macam apa kau ini hah?! Kau pengecut! Kau tak pantas disebut sebagai lelaki!" Naruto mengerahkan semua suaranya untuk membentak sasuke. Sasuke tersentak.

Ia tau kini dirinya sedang dimaki oleh lelaki sebaya dihadapannya. Ia tak mencoba untuk melawan karena ia tau ini adalah kesalahannya. Semua yang naruto katakana memanglah benar. Ia telah menyakiti hinata. Semua kata kata manis yang telah ia ucapkan pada hinata hanya sebuah kata manis tanpa ada bukti. Ia kini sadar. Ia menyakiti hinata.

Ia menatap hinata dengan perasaan bersalah, mencoba mendekatinya dan bermaksud untuk memeluknya lagi namun tangan naruto menghalanginya.

"Kau sudah sering memeluknya bahkan baru saja kau mencuimnya, tapi itu adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuh hinata-chan lagi." Tegas Naruto yang menghalangi sasuke. "Hinata, aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja semuanya" bisiknya pada hinata.

Hinata menatapnya lemas. Seolah berkata 'apakah lebih baik seperti itu?'

"Tidak apa apa hinata, katakan saja" Tutur naruto lembut dengan senyuman kecil yang cukup untuk menyemangati hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas lalu mengehembuskannya dengan perlahan

"Aku memaafkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melupakan semua rasa sakit yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Terlalu banyak kata maaf yang sudah kau ucapkan tapi ingatlah tak ada satupun kata maafmu yang mampu menghapus luka luka ini. Aku selalu bertanya tanya apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentangku, kau anggap apa aku, apa yang kau inginkan dariku, dan sampai saat ini aku masih tak menemukan jawabannya. Menjalani kisah denganmu sama seperti membaca cerita yang tak memiliki akhir, yang membuatku selalu bertanya tanya akan seperti apa akhir ceritanya. Semua yang kau lakukan padaku itu apa? Cinta kah? Suka kah? Benci kah? Pelampiasan kah? Aku tak pernah mengerti, sasuke. Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Kini terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu atau mencampuri urusanmu lagi, berbahagialah dengan Haruno-san dan aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Satu harapanku, jangan sakiti haruno-san seperti kau menyakiti aku, cukup aku saja yang merasakan luka darimu. Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu bagaimanapun caranya meskipun itu sulit, dan aku mohon padamu, lupakan juga aku. Aku tau itu sangat mudah bagimu melakukannya mengingat kau melalui semua ini tanpa ada perasaan padaku. Tapi, terimakasih atas semuanya dan selamat tinggal, Uchiha-san"

Seperti itulah kata perpisahan dari hinata. Ia mengakhiri semuanya.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto mengikutinya setelah memberikan deathglare nya pada Sasuke dan mengatakan "Jangan pernah kau ganggu hinata-chan lagi atau kau akan berurusan denganku"

Naruto menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan hinata sebelum hinata melemas dan nyaris terjauh. Sasuke hendak mengejar tapi ia sadar sudah ada naruto disana yang menangkapnya dan menuntun langkah hinata perlahan dalam pelukannya.

Kini hanya Sasuke yang tertinggal. Ia menyesali perbuatannya. Apa yang telah ia perbuat pada hinata. Semuanya terjadi diawali keraguan hatinya untuk memilih hinata atau sakura. Tapi tanpa ia sadari ia sudah terlalu jauh menyakiti hinata. Kini hinata meninggalkannya.

Kau tak akan pernah merasakan sosok seperti hinata yang selalu mengerti dirimu Sasuke. Kau tak perlu menyesalinya Sasuke, kau hanya perlu melihat kedepan. Hanya ada satu pilihanmu kini, Haruno Sakura. Begitu kata hatinya menasehati.

Ingin rasanya berteriak sekencangnya, namun nama keluarga yang disandangnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tenang.

########

"Hinata, kurasa kau kurang sehat. Kita harus ke UKS sekarang" ajak naruto pada hinata.

"Tidak perlu, naruto, tapi tolong bawa aku ke taman belakang, aku ingin menenangkan diri."

Musim semi membuat taman belakang ini menjadi lebih indah. Jam pelajaran membuat tempat ini sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto setelah menuntun hinata untuk duduk dibangku yang tersedia ditaman belakang ini. "Aku tau ini mendadak, tapi.. aku menyukaimu, hinata hyuuga. Aku tau kau akan menolakku sekarang, tapi percayalah aku takkan menyerah. Aku takkan menyakitimu seperti apa yang sasuke lakukan, aku takkan membiarkanmu menitikkan air mata kesedihan, aku akan selalu berada disisimu apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin menjagamu hinata, aku yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu itu, hinata. Tolong beri aku kesempatan, dan aku tak akan pernah menyianyiakannya." Naruto telah mengungkapkan perasaannya walau ia tau konsekuensinya yaitu ditolak, tapi..

"Aku senang kau mengungkapkannya, Naruto,tapi izinkan aku menenangkan hatiku sebentar saja." Jawab Hinata tenang dengan senyuman lemas yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih hinata" ucapnya senang sekaligus terharu.

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang naruto berikan cukup membuat hinata nyaman. Seperti menyembuhkan luka luka ini seketika.

Uzumaki Naruto, takkan menyerah membawa hinata dalam pelukan hangatnya.

#######

4 Bulan Kemudian.

HINATA POV

Jepang sudah memasuki musim panas. Es krim batang adalah hal yang paling baik untuk musim ini. Udara panas menyelimuti hawa berada disekolah. Memang benar ini liburan musim panas tapi aku berada disekolah, bukan karena aku mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan musim ini, tapi karena ada salah seorang kerabat dekatku yang tertimpa musibah itu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Berbelok dipersimpangan aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis baru saja keluar daru ruang guru yang cukup memberiku ingatan tak sedap, yaa dialah Haruno Sakura. Bukan sebuah pertemuan yang disengaja tapi apa salahnya untuk saling mengenal.

"Haruno-san deshou?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ha'i, Hyuuga-san ka?" ia juga memastikan hal yang sama.

Dan kini disinilah kami, disebuah taman sambil menikmati eskrim batang yang kami bagi berdua.

"Kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"iya"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, meskipun kadang aku masih bingung apa benar dia mencintaiku. Dia sering terlihat memperhatikan hyuuga-san dan uzumaki-san. Dia juga kadang suka menggoda gadis lain. Aku tak mengerti" jelasnya yang bisa ku ketahui ada nada sedih disana.

"Aku mengerti" aku tersenyum lembut "Dia mencintaimu, itu pasti. Soal dia memperhatikan kami mungkin karena ia dendam pada Naruto-kun yang pernah memakinya waktu itu, dan untuk menggoda gadis lain, kurasa memang seperti itulah sifatnya, dulu aku juga merasakannya.. ah. Aku tak perlu " aku tertawa hambar

"Ne.. hyuuga-san, apa kau masih mencintai sasuke-kun?"

"Haa?" aku tertawa "tentu saja tidak, aku sudah melupakannya, ia hanya bagian dari masalalu ku, bisa disebut dia itu mantan bagiku yaahh walaupun kami tak menjalin hubugan dengan jelas."

"begitukah? Baguslah, aku cukup senang mendengarnya, lucu rasanya membahas kekasihmu dengan seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai mantannya..tapi hyuuga-san kurasa sasuke-kun itu, cukup mesum" candanya lalu tertawa kecil

"Hehh? Yaa.. kurasa begitu" kami diam sejenak. Lalu tertawa lepas. Kurasa syndrome musim panas telah merasuki kami.

"Hinata-chaaaaannn!" Terdengar suara yang tak asing bagiku

"Ne, Haruno-san.. aku harus pergi, kerabat bodohku sudah memanggilku, jaa ne~" aku berpamitan lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"heh.. lucu sekali hidup ini" gumamku kecil

Naruto meraihku setelah melihat kearah Haruno-san yang tengah melihat ke arah kami

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gadis itu? Bukankah dia kekasih sasuke?" Naruto mulai mengintrogasi ku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa laluku bersama sasuke" jawabku asal dan sepertinya cukup membuat Naruto kesal. Itu membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

"saat kami bergandengan tangan" Dengan cepat ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Saat ia mengelus kepalaku" dengan cepat ia melakukan hal yang sama

"Saat ia memelukku" dengan cepat juga ia segera memelukku dengan erat. Aku tertawa terbahak bahak. "Kau lucu sekali, Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya untukmu, hinata-chan" ucapnya kesal, merasa dipermainkan olehku

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukan yang ini, Naruto-kun" aku menjulurkan lidahku

"yang mana?"

"yang ini, saat dia menciumku" aku menggodanya. Hawa musim panas membuatu gila.

Wajah naruto-kun tampak memerah. "aku bisa" ucapnya lalu ia mencengkeram pundakku dengan kencang dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Hingga bibir kami saling menyentuh. Dibawah sinar matahari yang berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Musim panas benar benar membuatku gila.

#######

_Aku Hyuuga Hinata, siswi kelas 2-2 SMA Konoha, telah berhasil menyembuhkan luka luka ku setelah kehadiran Uzumaki Naruto yang telah sah menjadi kekasihku sejak dua bulan lalu. Kehadirannya benar benar membuang semua luka ku. Mencintai dan dicintai olehnya adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku. Terimakasih, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Dan ketahuilah, jika cintamu tak terbalaskan dan kau merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan maka jadikanlah itu sebagai modal bagimu menemukan cinta yang lebih baik dan menuntunmu kearah yang benar._

_Jangan pernah menyianyiakan orang yang menyayangi dan selalu berada disisimu, karena jika kau telah kehilangannya kau mungkin takbisa menemukan hal yang serupa dengannya. Dan yang terakhir, di sakiti itu tidak ada salahnya tapi jangan pernah terpikir olehmu untuk menyakiti orang lain._

_Dan untuk Sasuke-kun, satu kalimat terakhirku untukmu, KESALAHANMU TIDAK ADA SALAHNYA bagiku, karenamu aku telah berhasil menemukannya, Uzumaki Naruto._

**-OWARI-**

**######**

**Nahh.. gimana minna? bagus kah? jelek kah? mohon tuangkan di review ya minna, review kalian sangat membantu.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ku yang kedua ini. Semoga tidak ada yang kecewa yaa.. :)**


End file.
